


Play me

by EasyCompany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, bakas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyCompany/pseuds/EasyCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hat etwas ganz besonderes mit seinem Setter an dessen Geburtstag vor. Doch Kageyama hat keinen Sinn für Romantik und dreht den Spieß um - auf seine Art und Weise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a lot of work...  
> I hope you'll enjoy it even if it's in german.  
> Thank you for reading~

„Na, wie ist das so jetzt auch volljährig zu sein!?“, flüsterte Hinata leise grinsend in sein Ohr und stahl sich flink einen kleinen Kuss.  
„Fühlt sich normal an. Du solltest mich jeden Tag so verwöhnen!“, war die leise geraunte Antwort, als Kageyama ihm zärtlich in die Ohrmuschel biss.  
Die Beiden kuschelten in Kageyamas Bett, während im Zimmer eine ganz andere Stimmung herrschte als sonst.  
„Aber dann wäre es ja nichts besonderes mehr!“, widersprach der Spiker und drehte sich auf Kageyamas Schoss um, um ihm schmollend ins Gesicht blicken zu dürfen.  
Er erntete ein leises Lachen, während der Schwarzhaarige an der großen, süßen Schleife zupfte, die Hinatas viel zu knappen weißen Kimono zusammenhielt.  
„Es ist immer etwas besonderes! Allein wenn du grinst, Baka!“, flüsterte der Setter und blickte den Wirbelwind an, der sich heute extra für ihn schick gemacht hatte, was ihm beim ersten Anblick schweres Nasenbluten eingebracht hatte.  
Die Arme um den Nacken seines Partners schlingend gab ihm Hinata einen hingebungsvollen Kuss.  
„Also“, hauchte der Wirbelwind und ließ anzüglich das Stück Stoff zur Seite rutschen und seine Schulter frei geben.  
„Also?“, fragte Kageyama und blickte gebannt auf die nackte Haut.  
Der Spiker schnaubte.  
„Erde an Kageyama!? Ich hab Kerzen in dein Zimmer gestellt, alles mit hübschen Krähenfedern dekoriert, das Licht gedämmt und in deinem Raum auf dich gewartet. Du weißt was jetzt kommt!“, maulte er und begann den ersten Knopf von Kageyamas Hemd zu öffnen.  
„Nein.“  
„Huh? Wie jetzt?!“  
Kageyama hob verlegen die Mundwinkel und zuckte die Achseln, während er murmelte: „Ich bin aus der Schule geflohen, weil man mir die Glückwunschkarten nachgeworfen hat, nur um festzustellen, dass du in mein Haus eingebrochen bist, potentielle Feuerherde in meinem Zimmer verteilt und ein Daunenkissen zerrupft hast. Und dann bekletterst du mich in diesem Aufzug. Und nun kuschelst du ja doch nur...“  
Hinata sah ihn an. Etwas skeptisch über die Existenz von Kageyamas Gehirn.  
Doch plötzlich wurden diese dunkelblauen Seen noch eine Spur dunkler.  
„Aber ich glaube ich weiß, was du mir zu sagen versuchst!“, sagte der Setter aufgeregt und seine Augen leuchteten auf.  
Ein zufriedenes Kichern entschlüpfte dem Wirbelwind und er nickte glücklich.  
„Endlich hast du es kapiert! Ich versuche dich gerade zu verführen, aber du checkst ja nichts!“  
„Oi! Du brauchst mich hier gar nicht zu verführen. Ich kann das selbst!“, fauchte Kageyama auf und wusste natürlich, dass Hinata sich da über ihn lustig machte.  
„Was kannst du!? Dich selbst verführen!?“, fragte der Spiker und grinste frech, während er sich unter Kageyamas Hand hinweg duckte.  
„Oi, sitz still und red nicht so einen Schwachsinn! Ich kann dich verführen! Dich!“, maulte der Setter.  
„Ach. Davon merk ich ja noch gar nichts!“, murmelte der kleine Wirbelwind und richtete plötzlich ganz beflissen seine große Schleife und tat so als wäre alles andere interessanter.  
„Noch nicht Shouyou... aber ich hab mich schlau gemacht!“, flüsterte der Setter und grinste schelmisch, als er merkte, wie sein Liebling rot wurde.  
Es war einfach niedlich.  
Er liebte es wenn Hinata sich so verhielt, da könnte er ihn immer fressen.  
Ja, sie hatten schon Sex gehabt, heißen Sex, wilden Sex, leidenschaftlich!  
Aber sein Spiker hatte ihn für seine Unkreativität aufgezogen was das Vorspiel betraf...  
Und er hatte ihn als unromantisch betitelt.  
Kageyama grinste.  
Sein Geliebter würde heute Abend seine Meinung ändern.  
Doch dieser legte nur stutzend den Kopf schief.  
„Worüber genau hast du dich schlau gemacht!?“, hakte er nun nach und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, während er den kurzen Kimono, welcher sich an seinen Körper schmiegte, wieder über seinen Hintern zupfte.  
Doch die Antwort kam nicht, als Kageyama etwas neues entdeckte und schlicht den Saum des Kleidungsstückes fasste, um es hochzuheben und drunter zu schauen.  
„Reizunterwäsche?!“, stellte er überwältigt fest und starrte auf die schwarzen Spitzen, die doch eben schon so forsch unter dem Stoff hervorgelugt hatten.  
Knallrot entriss der Spiker dem Schwarzhaarigen den Kimono und versteckte alles wieder hastig. In seinen Augen schimmerte die Peinlichkeit, aber auch Wut.  
„Du bist so ein Arsch, Tobio! Total gefühlloses Vorspiel!“, fauchte er und sah ihn böse an.  
„Als ob du besser darin bist. Du stehst wie ich auf harten Sex, für Vanilla ist da kein Platz!“, war die grummelige Antwort.  
„Aber es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn du dir mehr Mühe und Gedanken um das Drumherum machen würdest!“  
Da war sie, die Schmolllippe.  
Beide sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur an, ehe Kageyama sich abwandte und etwas unter seinem Bett suchte.  
„Ich mache mir Gedanken. Aber auf meine Art.“  
Neugierig wollte der Spiker ihm über die Schulter schauen, aber Kageyama ließ ihn nichts sehen.  
„Willst du mich also endlich verzaubern?“, meinte Hinata und grinste nun.  
Es klickte und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit schlossen sich Handschellen um seine Handgelenke.  
„Nein. Ich will dich wahnsinnig machen! Du machst mich mit deinem Aufzug einfach nur scharf... Ich will dir diese Qualen zurückgeben!“, raunte der Setter und drückte Hinata zurück ins Bett.  
Dieser blickte seinen Liebsten mit erhitzten Wangen an.  
Der Spiker freute sich wirklich. Er trauerte der Romantik auch nicht sonderlich nach und war einfach nur froh, dass Kageyama sich die Zeit nahm mit ihm etwas neues auszuprobieren.  
Oft war es einfach so, dass sie nach etwas Sexy Talk übereinander herfielen und danach erschöpft einfach herumgammelten.  
Aber das wollte er nicht mehr.  
Er wollte dieses Kribbeln und dass das Knistern der Luft viel intensiver werden würde.  
Er wollte es einfach noch viel länger genießen.  
Wollte, dass Kageyama die gleiche Sucht nach Berührungen entwickelte.  
Ob romantisch und mit Rosen, oder nun hier in Handschellen, er mochte einfach beides.  
Und er war neugierig!  
Mit einem zufriedenen Laut reckte er sich Kageyama entgegen, als dieser sich über ihn beugte, um forsch seine Lippen auf Hinatas zu bewegen.  
Er konnte die Hitze aber auch das Gewicht seines Setters spüren, als er in die Laken gedrängt wurde.  
Und es war so schön.  
Ihm gierig antwortend ließ er zu, dass Kageyama die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen schob.  
Schmetterlinge tobten durch seinen Bauch, als sie sich aneinander drängten.  
Doch Kageyama unterbrach den Kuss wieder.  
Schwer atmend und mit einem Blick voller Zuneigung kuschelte sich Hinata gegen die Hand, die über seine Wange strich und blickte in Kageyamas dunkle, verführerisch leuchtende Augen.  
Dieser schnappte sich lächelnd seine Hände, drückte sie über seinem Kopf ins Kissen und fesselte ihn ans Bett.  
Der Spiker konnte nicht genau sehen, was der Schwarzhaarige tat, aber als er die Arme probeweise zu sich zog hatte er nur minimalen Bewegungsraum.  
„Tun sie dir weh? Sie sind nicht zu eng, oder?“, flüsterte Kageyama und musterte den Wirbelwind, welcher kicherte, nur um sich gleich darauf verführerisch auf dem Laken zu räkeln.  
„Alles gut! Aber wenn du machst was ich dir sage, wo bleibt dann der Reiz!? Ich will jetzt dominiert werden!“, kicherte er zum Spaß und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Amüsiert hob Kageyama eine Augenbraue und blickte zu seinem Wirbelwind, der sich gerade echt ins Zeug legte, um für ihn sexy zu sein und um ihn wild zu kriegen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir beibringen, was Geduld bedeutet!“, hauchte er und schob Hinatas Beine auseinander, um sich bequem dazwischen setzen zu können.  
„Du weißt das doch selber nicht!“, grinste der Lockenkopf frech und schlang die Beine um den Körper seines Freundes.  
„Lass dich doch mal überraschen... Bleib liegen und genieße es!“, murmelte Kageyama, löste die Beine seines Spikers und brachte ihn dazu sich entspannt ins Bett zu legen.  
„Aber ich dachte du...“, begann Hinata und wollte jetzt nicht einfach einen normalen Blowjob bekommen. Wenn das alles war, was Kageyama zu bieten hatte, dann wollte er jetzt Sex haben, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Shhh“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, zog eine schwarze Augenbinde hervor und nahm Hinata die Sicht.  
Völlig Schutzlos und ohne die Möglichkeit etwas zu sehen, lag Hinata einfach nur da.  
„Tobio?“, hauchte er leise und fühlte sich mit einem mal etwas nervös.  
Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch und er versuchte zu erahnen was sein Setter vorhatte.  
„Ich will, dass du es intensiver fühlst!“, murmelte Kageyama beruhigend und der Spiker spürte, wie er sich über ihn beugte.  
Sanft wurde er geküsst.  
Ganz zärtlich.  
Und er entspannte sich vollkommen unter ihm, ließ seinen Körper in die angenehm warmen Laken sinken und atmete genießend durch, als er Kageyamas Finger über seinen Körper wandern spürte.  
Er kam sich wohl behütet vor und genoss die Streicheleinheiten, ließ zu, dass Kageyamas Lippen an seinem Hals hinabwanderten und lächelte, während der Setter mit einem sanften Ziehen die Schleife öffnete.  
Der Stoff raschelte, löste sich und glitt ihm vom Körper.  
Die angenehm kuschelig-warme Luft des Zimmers umschmiegte seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
Kageyama betrachtete den kleinen Engel vor sich, der sich ihm völlig hingab.  
Er ließ einen Moment die Augen auf seinem Oberkörper ruhen und sah dabei zu wie das Zwielicht seine Haut sanft zum Schimmern brachte, wenn er atmete.  
Nachdenklich legte er einen Zeigefinger an Hinatas Lippen, ließ ihn von dort aus über sein Kinn, seinen Hals hinab und über den Oberkörper bis zum Bauch wandern.  
„Du bist wunderschön!“, raunte er leise und sah genau dabei zu, wie Hinata sich über die leicht geöffneten Lippen leckte und wie seine Wangen sich etwas dunkler färbten.  
„Hm~“, war die einzige, verlegene Antwort.  
„Wie fühlt sich die Luft an deinem Körper an?“, murmelte der Setter weiter und beugte sich herunter, den Blick auf Hinatas Nippel gerichtet, wovon er einen in den Mund nahm.  
Ein überraschter Laut entfloh seinem Spiker, als er an ihm saugte und mit der Zunge zärtlich bearbeitete.  
Genüsslich ließ er so die Zeit ein wenig verstreichen.  
Um Hinatas Schwäche wissend, nahm er sich auch seinen anderen Nippel vor, welcher sich bereits ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte.  
Den nun frei gewordenen bearbeitete er weiter mit den Fingern und begann ihn zu reiben.  
Er konnte hören wie Hinata zittrig einatmete und wie er den Rücken durchdrückte, um ihm entgegen zu kommen.  
„So still?“, murmelte der Setter gegen die feuchte Haut und pustete leicht darüber.  
Sich über die Lippen leckend sah er dabei zu, wie der Nippel sich in der plötzlichen Kühle weiter aufstellte und wie sich eine Gänsehaut über Hinatas Körper zog, der leicht zuckte und unter ihm erschaudert war.  
„Ich... ich bin überrascht...“, flüsterte der Wirbelwind, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.  
Er rutschte mit dem Hintern ein wenig hin und her.  
Die Fesseln klirrten leicht.  
„Positiv überrascht?“, fragte Kageyama nach und streichelte mit der Hand Hinatas Oberschenkel hinauf, schlüpfte mit den Fingern unter den schwarzen Stoff und betrachtete ihn, ohne den Spiker dabei zu berühren.  
„Ich liebe es“, war die gehauchte Antwort und die Luft lud sich knisternd auf.  
„Du wirst mich noch verfluchen“, widersprach Kageyama neckisch grinsen, legte seine Hand auf Hinatas Schritt und begann ihn zu reiben, wobei er spüren konnte, dass sein Spiker längst begonnen hatte hart zu werden.  
„W-warum...“, setzte der Wirbelwind zur Frage an, doch er unterbrach sich selbst und jappste überrascht nach Luft, als sich die Hitze in seinen Lenden sammelte.  
Zufrieden sah der Schwarzhaarige dabei zu, wie Hinata seinen Unterleib gegen seine Hand pressen wollte und nach mehr zu betteln schien.  
Er rieb ihn langsam und genüsslich, wobei er genau ertasten konnte wie das Glied seines Liebsten sich gegen seine Hand drückte.  
Er spürte die Haut unter dem Stoff glühen.  
Sich erhebend entschied er, dass er Hinata heute Abend den Verstand rauben würde.  
Also nahm er die Hände von seiner Mitte, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn drängend.  
Wieder klirrten die Handschellen und er war sich sicher, dass Hinata am liebsten die Arme um ihn schlingen würde, um ihn näher zu ziehen, aber er gewährte es ihm nicht.  
Stattdessen intensivierte er seinen Kuss und ließ die Gier durchblicken, die er im Moment so stark zurückhielt.  
Forsch rieb er seine Zunge an Hinatas und ließ ihn kaum zu Atem kommen.  
Ein dünner Speichelfaden verband ihre Lippen, als er für einen Moment den Kuss löste.  
Ihm war heiß, schummerig und in seiner Hose schmerzte sein eigener Ständer, der nicht abklang, dank dem Bild, welches Hinata ihm bot.  
Der Wirbelwind lag vor ihm, mit geröteten Wangen, feuchten, verführerischen Lippen und atmete schwer. Ihm war die Lust ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein ganzer Körper zeigte es deutlich.  
Dies war der Anstoß dafür, dass er sich seinem Hals widmete und ihn zärtlich zu beknabbern begann, während er weiter mit dessen Brustwarzen spielte.  
Kageyama fühlte wie der Atem seines Geliebten schneller ging und als er die ersten Genusslaute hörte, musste er zufrieden lächeln.  
Gleichzeitig bemerkte er auch, wie der Wirbelwind begonnen hatte sich dann und wann an der Matratze zu reiben, wie er die Schenkel schloss und es kaum auszuhalten schien.  
„Soll ich dich weiter ausziehen?“, murmelte Kageyama ihm ins Ohr und schob die Zunge in die Muschel.  
„Jah“, war die gekeuchte Antwort.  
Sich also wieder aufsetzend strich der Setter weiter über den erhitzten Körper seines Lockvogels, immer weiter seine Seiten hinunter bis zum Bund der schwarzen Spitzenwäsche.  
Seine Augen ruhten ganz genau auf Hinata, um seine Reaktionen zu sehen, wenn er ihm ganz langsam das Höschen auszog.  
Der Spiker musste das Erschauern unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie der enge Stoff über seine Haut gezogen wurde. Er konnte den Blick des Setters auf sich fühlen und hob den Hintern an, damit Kageyama ihn ganz ausziehen konnte.  
Sein Glied richtete sich an der Luft wieder auf, während ihm der Stoff über die Oberschenkel geschoben wurde, weiter runter, über die Fußknöchel und verschwand.  
Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend stellte er die Beine an und öffnete sich für Kageyama.  
„Hm, du weißt wohl was jetzt kommt!“, hörte er ihn flüstern und ihm wurde voller freudiger Erwartung heiß.  
Doch er hatte sich wohl geirrt.  
Kageyama lächelte und hob seinen linken Fuß an, wobei er deutlich die Verwirrung in Hinatas Gesicht lesen konnte, da dieser ganz dringend von ihm berührt werden wollte... auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise.  
Doch der Setter ließ sich Zeit und betrachtete Hinatas makellose Haut, legte die Lippen an seinen Fußknöchel und begann sich quälend langsam den Weg hinauf zu küssen.  
Genüsslich leckte er über die Haut und fühlte, wie auch der Rest von Hinatas Körper sich zu erhitzen begann.  
Kostend ließ er seine Zunge von seinem Knie an die Schenkelinnenseite wandern, streifte die Haut mit den Zähnen, saugte zufrieden an ihr.  
„Tobio, berühr mich...“, keuchte plötzlich sein Wirbelwind bettelnd und schien es nicht mehr aushalten zu können.  
„Ich berühre dich doch“, erwiderte der Setter und leckte ihn weiter genüsslich, während er spüren konnte, wie Hinatas Körper kurz erzitterte.  
„Du...du weißt wo!“, jammerte der Kleinere und räkelte sich leicht.  
Kageyama lächelte und griff nach einer der schwarzen Federn die auf dem Nachttisch lagen.  
„Weiß ich das?“, hauchte er und machte es sich direkt neben seinem Gefangenen bequem.  
Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und ließ mit der anderen die weiche Spitze der Feder sanft über Hinatas Körper wandern.  
„Tobio!“, jammerte dieser und zuckte zusammen, weil das leichte Kitzeln ein berauschendes Flattern in seiner Magengegend ausgelöst hatte. Er spürte wie sein Setter neben ihm lag, wie er beobachtet wurde und wie die Feder ganz zärtlich und leicht über seinen Körper strich.  
Erst über seine harten Nippel, dann weiter hinunter über seinen Bauch und endlich tiefer.  
Er spürte sie leicht seine Spitze streifen.  
Es kribbelte in ihm, als dieser weiche Hauch über seinen Körper glitt und ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Die Feder wurde leicht feucht, als sie die ersten Lusttropfen verwischte, dann seinen Schaft an der Unterseite hinabglitt und seine Hoden erreichte.  
Ihm war so heiß.  
Und Kageyama konnte alles sehen.  
Dessen blaue Augen glühten, als er Hinata betrachtete, wie dieser mehr und mehr den Verstand verlor. Es war ein Bild für die Götter.  
„Bitte... Finger, ich will deine Finger...“, seufzte der Wirbelwind verzweifelt, hatte die Beine gespreizt und sein Körper lechzte nach Berührung.  
Sich aufsetzend ließ Kageyama seine Hände wandern, an Hinatas Glied vorbei zu der Stelle zwischen seinen Hoden und dessen Anus.  
Die Luft triefte nur so vor Erotik als er zwei Finger anlegte und ihn dort zu reiben begann.  
Hinatas Körper bäumte sich auf, reckte sich ihm entgegen und der Kleine wimmerte vor Lust.  
Zur Belohnung ließ der Setter seine Finger tiefer gleiten, schob sie ihm zwischen die Backen und begann den Ringmuskel zu berühren, ihn umkreisend zu reizen und ihn zu reiben.  
Der Körper des Wirbelwinds zuckte leicht und er sah wie er hastiger atmete.  
Erste Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf dessen Körper.  
Doch statt ihm die Finger rein zu schieben, genoss der Schwarzhaarige viel lieber den Anblick, den sein williger Spiker ihm bot.  
„Du bist feucht!“, raunte er zufrieden.  
„Tobio... tiefer! Ich will etwas in mir haben!“, quengelte der Wirbelwind und ging auf das Lob gar nicht ein. Er brauchte jetzt einfach etwas tief im Arsch, er hielt es kaum noch ohne etwas aus.  
Sein Anus kribbelte willig, sein Glied pochte verlangend und er wusste nicht wohin mit seiner Lust.  
„Dann hab ich vielleicht sogar etwas für dich“, wurde ihm versprochen und er spürte, wie sich das Bett bewegte.  
Endlich.  
Es war soweit.  
Ihm wurde heiß vor Erwartung, als er hörte wie Kageyama eine Schachtel öffnete und seine Beine gespreizt wurden. Kageyama würde sich ein Kondom anziehen und ihn endlich nehmen.  
Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er viel mehr Vorspiel wollte, aber im Moment hatte er diese Vorsätze über Bord geworfen. Er wollte hart genommen werden.  
Die Lust zog sich schmerzvoll durch seinen Hintern.  
Er brauchte es jetzt.  
„Entspann dich!“, flüsterte der Setter und Hinata nickte, damit er es leichter hatte.  
Ruhig atmete er ein und aus, war voller Erwartungen.  
Er kommentierte es mit einem sehnsüchtigen Aufstöhnen, als etwas mit einem Rutsch in ihn glitt.  
„W-warte...was?!“, stotterte er etwas von der Rolle, weil das was sich in ihm befand weder Kageyamas Penis noch seine Finger waren.  
Sofort verengte er sich um das Ding, doch statt Schmerzen zu haben erschauderte sein Körper vor Lust, da er es nur noch intensiver spüren konnte.  
„Ich hab dir einen Anal-Plug geschoben. Er wird nicht tiefer in dich rutschen und er wird auch nicht aus dir raus gleiten, keine Sorge“, beantwortete der Setter seine Fragen und streichelte beruhigend über Hinatas Wange.  
Dieser schnappte nach Luft und brachte dann hervor: „Was soll ich bitte damit!“  
Eine berechtigte Frage. Schließlich war ein Plug kein Dildo, mit dem er es sich besorgen könnte.  
„Er bereitet dich vor. Außerdem hat er eine tolle Funktion!“, wurde ihm ins Ohr geraunt.  
Gleich darauf warf Hinata den Kopf zurück und stöhnte überwältigt auf, als warme Vibrationen durch seinen Körper gingen.  
Kageyama sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Schenkel aneinander drückte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Rücken durchstreckte, wie Hinata leise zu stöhnen begann.  
Eine kleine Weile ließ er ihn so, damit der Wirbelwind es genießen konnte, wobei er ihn genau betrachtete.  
Kageyama liebte es einfach wie sich der Spiker gab und es einfach genoss.  
„Drei Stufen...“, flüsterte er dann und schob den Regler der kleinen Fernbedienung ein Stück weiter.  
Hinata fühlte sich, als würde ihn ein Blitz durchzucken und er stöhnte wieder willenlos auf.  
Er würde in dieser plötzlich aufwallenden Lust noch ertrinken.  
Er konnte kaum noch.  
Die Stärke der Vibrationen machte ihn wahnsinnig und der Plug war seinem liebsten Punkt gefährlich nahe.  
Immer wieder kullerte ihm Kageyamas Name über die Lippen, als er sich willig an der Matratze rieb und es kaum aushalten konnte. Ihm stieg die Lust zu Kopf, während er sich in den Fesseln aufbäumte und stöhnte.  
Hilflos versuchte er den Plug tiefer in sich zu bekommen, schob seine Hüfte über das Laken.  
Aber es brachte nichts.  
„Aaaah~ Tobio!“  
Er wimmerte vor Lust.  
Doch der Angesprochene stand auf und begann nur sich das Hemd auszuziehen, die Hose zu öffnen und sein Glied von dem vielen Stoff zu befreien.  
Es ließ ihn leider ganz und gar nicht kalt.  
Seine Augen schimmerten dunkel vor Lust und sein Glied tat schon fast weh.  
Er blickte zu dem hilflosen Wirbelwind, der jammernd mit den Füßen scharrte und beschloss ihn zu erlösen.  
In dem Moment in dem er den Regler auf die höchste Stufe schob, konnte er sehen wie ein heftiger Ruck durch Hinatas Körper ging.  
Er konnte sehen, wie Hinata der Mund aufklappte und er nur nach Luft schnappen konnte, als er so plötzlich zum Orgasmus getrieben wurde.  
Den Plug abschaltend, noch während sich Hinatas Sperma auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte, gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
Er löste die Augenbinde und blickte in ein völlig fertiges Gesicht.  
Zufrieden band er auch seine Handgelenke los und drehte Hinata auf den Bauch, wo dieser erledigt und noch mit den letzten Lustwellen seines Orgasmuses beschäftigt war.  
Zufriedenes Schweigen machte sich in dem Zimmer breit und Kageyama setzte sich neben ihn, legte seine Hände auf den Rücken seines Spikers und massierte ihn sanft.  
Zufrieden seufzte der Wirbelwind und schloss die Augen, während diese warmen Hände über seinen Körper wanderten.  
Er fühlte sich benebelt, erfüllt und zufrieden.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, als Kageyama den Plug aus seinem Körper zog.  
Schmatzend gab sein Anus ihn her.  
„Hat es sich gut angefühlt?!“, raunte der Setter und setzte sich hinter ihn, während er seine Backen durchknetete.  
„Sehr gut...“, flüsterte der Wirbelwind entspannt und reckte den Hintern ein wenig hoch, weil sein Anus so komisch kribbelte. Doch dann wurden seine Backen gespreizt.  
„Es geht noch besser!“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und Hinata schrie vor Lust auf, als Kageyamas dickes Glied einfach in ihn rutschte und ihn füllte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige versenkte sich langsam in ihm, aber stetig und das nahm dem Spiker vor Lust die Luft.  
Doch dann war er voll.  
Ein nervöses Kribbeln zuckte durch Hinatas Bauch, als er merkte, dass Kageyama nicht tiefer in ihn kommen würde.  
Zumindest dachte er das.  
Doch Kageyama, welcher genau wusste, dass er bis zum Anschlag in ihn passte, packte Hinatas Hüfte und stieß mit einem Ruck auch noch den Rest seines Gliedes in ihn.  
Aufstöhnend ließ Hinata den Kopf sinken und spürte ihn so tief in sich. Es war anders als sonst.  
Er hatte nicht die Kraft sich groß zu bewegen oder sich zu wehren.  
Das einzige was er noch konnte war den Arsch anheben und stöhnend aufschreien.  
Und er genoss es.  
Er liebte alles was Kageyama mit ihm machte.  
Aber am geilsten war es, wenn sich sein Setter nicht zurückhielt.  
Und dieser tat ihm den Gefallen und vögelte ihn gnadenlos durch.  
Es war himmlisch und brachte ihn um den Verstand, als Kageyama sich immer wieder in ihn schob.  
Der Setter griff nach Hinatas Handgelenken und nagelte ihn an der Matratze fest, während er es ihm gab.  
Es war der Wahnsinn und Hinata konnte nichts anderes als immer wieder zu stöhnen.  
Wenn er mal zum Luft hohlen kam, atmete er schwer durch den Mund, wo ein Speichelrinnsal über seine Lippen lief.  
„Tobio... fester!“, wimmerte er, was ihm ein leises Knurren einbrachte.  
In seinem Hintern war es heiß dank der Reibung, welche ihn um den Verstand brachte und auch der Rest seines Körpers glühte.  
Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, als Kageyama ihn hart stieß und seine Hüfte gegen die Matratze gepresst und gerieben wurde, so das es auch sein Glied stimulierte.  
Es war diese Hitze, die ihn bis zum Anbruch der Nacht zusätzlich wahnsinnig machte.  
Diese unendliche Lust.  
Er wimmerte, stöhnte, schrie.  
Aber es wurde nicht besser.  
Es wurde immer schlimmer.  
Und er liebte es!

 

„Arschloch! Wegen dir hatte ich im Übrigen ganz Weihnachten keine Stimme!“, fluchte Hinata ein paar Tage später und wickelte den Schal enger um seinen Hals.  
„Was schreist du auch so viel!?“, war die gebrummte Antwort, die Hinata dazu veranlasste einen Schneeball nach dem Schwarzhaarigen zu werfen.  
„Es hat mir halt gefallen!“, fauchte der Wirbelwind sauer.  
Kageyama wich dem Ball aus und grinste ihn schelmisch an, wobei er die Hände in die Manteltaschen schob.  
Sein Spiker zuckte daraufhin zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sein Körper in Wellen erschauderte.  
„D-du bist gemein...!“, hauchte er wimmernd.  
Kageyama erwiderte nichts, klappste ihm nur auf den Po und schob ihn so weiter, was Hinata leise quieken ließ, da der Plug ihn beim Laufen rieb.  
„Daheim zeig ich dir was gemein ist.“, murmelte der Setter und zwinkerte, wobei er sofort Hinatas Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
Grinsend drehte er die Fernbedienung, die sich in seiner Manteltasche befand, durch die Finger.


End file.
